


Sing Your Heart Out

by blue_llama, neurodramaticfool



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU in which everyone is obliged to sing and dance at certain times in their lives, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, lol, we remade some famous songs
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_llama/pseuds/blue_llama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurodramaticfool/pseuds/neurodramaticfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU in cui le persone sono costrette a cantare quello che sentono e a creare coreografie collegate a questo, il musical è all'ordine del giorno e per nulla inverosimile)</p><p>Grantaire cede alle insistenti richieste di Courfeyrac e va a un meeting dell'ABC.<br/>Nemmeno a dirlo, vorrà sicuramente tornarci.</p><p>(Trama inutile, ma ci sono le canzoni e i balletti!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> OK, non sappiamo come questa cosa ci sia venuta in mente, ma per favore, prendeteci come siamo!

A dispetto di quello che Courfeyrac avrebbe detto (ma lo avrebbe detto di qualsiasi altra circostanza) non c’era nulla di speciale nella giornata che era appena cominciata per Grantaire. La sveglia era passata ignorata, come sempre, e quindi era arrivato in quasi-ritardo a lezione, e poi aveva quasi beccato un urlo da un professore perché era impegnato a controllare quale evento che non poteva essere assolutamente posticipato avesse richiesto _quindici_ messaggi da Courf.

**9.17** \- Ricordati di stasera xOxOxOxO

 **9:19** \- Te lo ricordi vero? o.O

 **9:23** \- R, i vestiti. Mi raccomando.

 **9:24** \- Nel senso. Per prima cosa vestiti. Non venire senza vestiti. Sono necessari. però mettiti qualcosa di carino e accettabile. E pulito.

 **9:28** \- Ferre si veste bene per esempio. Camicie. Spalle. SPALLE. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 **9:35** \- Grantaire rispondimi.

 **9:38** \- R ti prego, dimmi che vieni.

 **9:43** \- Oddio oddio, gli alieni! Ti hanno rapito gli alieni e ora mi tocca venire a cercarti!

 **9:50** \- GRANTAIRE. FERRE MI HA APPENA MANDATO UN MESSAGGIO. IPERVENTILO.

 **9.54** \- Il messaggio diceva che l’incontro è alle 7 e non alle 6 e mezzo. Lol. Possiamo fare merenda.

 **9:56** -Perchè tu mi accompagni a fare merenda vero?

 **9:57** \- ASPETTA. Ma se poi mi rimane del cibo tra i denti?! Devo portarmi uno spazzolino! Eh Grantaire? Che ne pensi?

 **10:00** \- PORCA PUTTANA GRANTAIRE. SE SONO ORA A LEZIONE E HO LEZIONE FINO ALLE SEI NON CE LA FACCIO MAI A PASSARE A PRENDERE LO SPAZZOLINO.

 **10:02** \- R aiutami! La situazione è critica!

 **10:04** \- Ah bene, è così che tratti un amico nel momento del bisogno? Eh Grantaire? Pensavo fossi mio amico. Mi fidavo di te. E tu mi hai pugnalato alle spalle. AH. Dovrai guadagnarti di nuovo la mia fiducia. Brutto spennellatore di accrocchi di materiale organico altrimenti noti come tele.

Lo avrebbe ammazzato in seguito. Per ora doveva continuare a fingere di seguire teoria di composizione.

Il fatto era che R si era abbandonato a un momento di debolezza pura e schietta quando aveva finalmente accettato di partecipare a uno di questi fantomatici incontri organizzati da “Les Amis de l’ABC” (ma poi che nome era? Non avevano avuto altre idee che le prime tre lettere dell’alfabeto?), dopo mesi e mesi di pressioni da parte di Courfeyrac, un individuo tanto socievole quanto stressante che aveva conosciuto appena arrivato all’università, perché stavano entrambi cercando un bar.

Solitamente, le chiacchierate con Courf iniziavano su un piano generico, poi si spostavano sull’ABC, su quanto quei ragazzi fossero persone molto interessanti e stimolanti, che si occupavano di problemi seri e importanti per tutti gli studenti, come il riconoscimento dei pronomi giusti per i frequentatori trans dei corsi universitari o il problema perenne del taglio dei fondi all’istruzione. E, se le spiegazioni di Courfeyrac si fossero limitate a questo, probabilmente Grantaire sarebbe andato a vedere di che si trattasse già al terzo incontro. Il “problema” era che, inevitabilmente, lo studente di Lettere partiva per la tangente e non tornava più sulla circonferenza d’origine.

Era successo la prima volta e continuava a succedere.

“R, ho visto un angelo. Un angelo vero. Mi sono innamorato!” oppure “Grantaire, oggi ho detto la mia opinione e mi ha guardato. Mi ha _guardato_. Ha appurato la mia esistenza!”.

E ancora “Non hai idea di quanto sia perfetto mentre osserva le farfalle e parla di falene. I suoi occhi brillano”. Per non parlare di “Lui e Enjolras mi hanno chiesto di aiutarli nell’organizzazione del prossimo sit-in. Ho detto di sì. Ma mi interessa davvero, sul serio, eh. Ti ho già parlato di Enjolras, vero? Secondo me lo troveresti carino. E’ un po’ aggressivo alle volte, ma è un bravo ragazzo. Devo presentartelo”.

E così, il nostro audace Grantaire aveva ceduto alle vessazioni del suo eccentrico compare. Ovviamente, l’obiettivo primario non era quello di conoscere Enjolras, chiunque egli fosse, ma quello di poter dire a Courf che, sì, c’era stato, ma non era tutto questo granché, né il fantomatico leader biondo, né il gruppo in sé, certo, ragazzi molto simpatici, ma non nella sua sfera di interesse. Insomma, Grantaire aveva detto di sì per far star zitto Courfeyrac. Progetto utopico, ma doveva pur tentare.

E finalmente, era arrivato il fatidico giorno. Courf gli aveva dato istruzioni precise su data, ora e luogo, ma francamente, R non aveva ascoltato più di tanto, perchè, in fin dei conti, ce lo avrebbe trascinato Courf di peso, se necessario.

La cosa principale da sapere di Courfeyrac era che, a forza di sorrisi e di maiuscole e punti esclamativi, avrebbe convinto il presidente della Corea del Nord a ballare la Macarena con lui, se si fosse messo in testa di fare quello.

Al suono dell’ultima campana, l’artista si  precipitò fuori dall’aula e dopo appena dieci passi, andò a sbattere contro niente meno che Courfeyrac stesso, dal quale Grantaire cercava disperatamente di scappare.

“Grantaire! Sei sano e salvo allora! Io ero seriamente preoccupato!” Lo studente di Lettere aveva una mano sul cuore e un’espressione tanto ferita che R non riuscì a non ridere. “ _Stupidi corsi di teatro_ ” pensò anche.

“Sono sano, salvo, e fin troppo al corrente della tua malsana ossessione per le spalle di qualcuno che dovrei conoscere stasera. Sai che non è bello incontrare una persona nuova e sapere già che uno dei tuoi amici ha pensieri poco casti sulle sue spalle,” obiettò, accettando il fatto che non sarebbe sfuggito al piano Merenda di Courfeyrac - nemmeno avessero sette anni. Sul serio, che necessità c’era di chiamarla “merenda”? Ma Grantaire, come tutti, non aveva il coraggio di opporre obiezioni da adulto sensato alle esaltate affermazioni di Courfeyrac.

“Per l’amor del cielo, R, non dirlo _ad alta voce_!” il ragazzo protestò, come se lui di solito non parlasse a un volume tale che chiunque fosse stato al piano di sotto dell’edificio di Studi Umanistici non avrebbe potuto sentirlo anche se fosse stato chiuso in un’aula insonorizzata.

“Allora, come hai risolto la faccenda dello spazzolino?” domandò Grantaire, tanto per cambiare argomento, mentre i due si sedevano al tavolino del bar del campus.

“Oh beh, per fortuna ho un amico stupendo, non tu ovviamente, ma Jehan, che conoscerai stasera, il quale ha fatto un salto nella sua ora di buco in un negozietto e me ne ha comprato uno portatile. Che angelo quel ragazzo!” disse sbattendo le ciglia con fare civettuolo, come solo lui poteva fare, “Non come qualche zotico pittore da quattro soldi” aggiunse alzando il sopracciglio in segno di sfida. Sfida che Grantaire non colse, limitandosi a ridere di gusto. Courfeyrac ordinò un cappuccino e anche una pasta, mentre Grantaire si limitò al cappuccino, in seguito l’artista si alzò e andò a pagare, dopo aver estorto all’amico una somma di denaro sufficiente a pagare quello che avrebbe speso per il suo stomaco mai sazio.

“Insomma,” riprese il discorso, indossando la giacca e avviandosi con Courf verso l’uscita, “Ripetimi qual è l’argomento della riunione a cui mi stai trascinando?”.

Courfeyrac lo guardò con quei suoi giganteschi occhi nocciola e sorrise, “Ma io non ti ho trascinato da nessuna parte!” e ignorò il ‘non ancora’ proveniente da R, “sei tu che hai accettato, _di buon grado_!”.

Grantaire iniziò a sentire uno strano formicolio ai piedi, fin troppo familiare, che lo portò a sbiancare del tutto. Cercò di formulare una preghiera a Courf, per chiedere aiuto, ma la voce non gli uscì dalla gola e percepì anche che le sue corde vocali fremevano impazienti. E allora sentì anche la musica. _No. No. Nooooo_. Courf stava sorridendo come se fosse Natale, il disgraziato.

Il problema, per Grantaire, era oggettivo. Odiava tutta questa storia delle canzoni come espressione di emozioni forti, anche perché non era propriamente carino essere costretto a cantare il modo in cui si sentiva al mondo. E il fatto che il resto dell’universo vi fosse costretto esattamente come lui non era d’aiuto. Era una cosa ridicola e basta, e lui non avrebbe assecondato questo aspetto che le stelle avevano determinato. Lui era per il libero arbitrio, il determinismo era passato di moda dai tempi di Leibniz, per Ercole!

Sentì l’impulso a fare una sorta di glissade di lato. Perché gli dovevano sempre toccare i passi complessi, poi! Cioè, non che una glissade fosse necessariamente complessa, ma insomma! C’erano persone che se la cavavano con tre passi avanti e due indietro per la durata della canzone e invece il suo coreografo personale doveva essere stato Balanchine in persona, a questo punto. E lui gli stava anche rendendo ingiustizia, dato che aveva ceduto solo fino al punto di fare un passo abbastanza lungo verso sinistra.

Si mise una mano sulla bocca quando sentì che stava per iniziare a cantare, ma non servì a nulla. Allontanò le mani subito per appoggiarsi a una panchina e fare un saltello con le gambe sollevate. Courf stava ridendo troppo per il suo bene.

“Ti prego, dai, vieni anche tu,” ‘Taire iniziò a cantare, svogliato, ma era comunque troppo intonato per far capire quanta poca simpatia avesse per tutta questa faccenda, “Courf ha detto una volta in più, la forza di resistere è scesa giù!”. Adesso avevano sorpassato la panchina, Grantaire cantando e chiedendosi perché mai l’alter-ego celeste di Balanchine avesse deciso di fargli cantare una canzone della Disney, Courfeyrac trotterellandogli allegramente accanto, di tanto in tanto volteggiando attorno al giovane artista.

C’erano persone che trovavano divertente la legge naturale del canto e del ballo, e Courf era tra queste, e non solo perché ballava divinamente, ma perché trovava sempre un pretesto per fare amicizia con cinquecentosette persone nuove ogni volta che la sua indole lo faceva cantare.

“Ormai mi sa è troppo tardi,” proseguì a cantare Grantaire, aggrappandosi a un lampione con una mano e lasciandosi girare con il tempo della canzone, _pure Singing in The Rain, adesso? fammi fare la break dance la prossima volta!_ “Per spingermi ancora sui miei passi

e togliermi adesso proprio da qui”. Mentre cantava queste parole, cercò effettivamente di tornare verso il campus universitario, per essere solo respinto sulla direzione originale da Courf e dal suo gesto iper drammatico di mettergli entrambi i palmi aperti sul petto e spingerlo quasi off-balance.

Due passanti girarono repentinamente sui tacchi ( _oh no_ ) e si affiancarono a Courfeyrac, che fece un paio di giri su se stesso e prese Grantaire per una mano, per poi portarlo con sé in una sequenza di concitati passi e rondes-de-jambe in direzione del Cafè Musain. Lo studente di Lettere si unì sulla melodia di Grantaire: “Quanta gente incontreremo, tu ancora non lo sai, seguimi e ti divertiraaaaai!”.

Altri due passanti, due studentesse di musica che Grantaire conosceva e con le quali avrebbe dovuto scusarsi più tardi, si unirono a loro, ancora più esterne rispetto ai primi due, e tutti e quattro si dettero a eseguire vari passi a coppie, mentre R si sganciava da Courf e seguiva il lieve cambiamento nella musica. _Il ritornello, oddio._

“Okay io questo non l'aspettavo, nessuna via per fuggire,” e a questo punto ci fu un testa-tra-le-mani-alla-Troy-Bolton che fece rabbrividire Grantaire nel profondo, anche e soprattutto perché fu fatto in simultanea da lui e dai quattro passanti, mentre Courf continuava a fare passi diversi, trovandosi su una lunghezza d’onda totalmente diversa come umore. “Avrà quello che voleva, sarò costretto ad andare,” il crescendo stava preoccupando Grantaire, la sua estensione vocale aveva dei limiti, dopo tutto.

Quattro passi in sequenza, dritti e senza carattere, una fermata improvvisa, Courf che lo guardava con aria perplessa e, con un tono di voce più basso, Grantaire proseguì: “Non posso sopportare lo stress, penso che un giorno lo ucciderò,” di nuovo una nota molto più alta e una pirouette almeno senza passé ( _Grazie, Balanchine-wannabe_ ) “Però stasera di sicuro,” pausa, percussioni, “Mi annoierò!”.

L’espressione ferita di Courfeyrac era impagabile, ma il ghigno che seguì fece paura a R.

“Incontrerai tutti! non vedo l'ora! e se tu trovassi quello giusto?” cantilenò, in un passo recitativo e non cantato, appoggiandosi alle spalle di ‘Taire per fare un bel salto. O almeno, probabilmente era bello, ma era alle spalle di Grantaire, come poteva vederlo?

L’artista si scrollò l’amico di dosso e piroettò di lato, ignorando i loro quattro compagni di coreografia che stavano praticamente rifacendo i loro passi con un paio di battiti di ritardo.

“Di giusto non c'è manco un abito,” cantò con sdegno, “Sai come la penso su questa roba, non basta un bel sorriso a vincermi!” concluse con uno sguardo trionfante. Per una volta, il verso che l’architetto divino gli aveva assegnato non era così improponibile. Se avesse potuto anche fare a meno di proclamarlo mentre saliva in piedi su un’altra panchina e si appoggiava al lampione adiacente per poi scendere con un salto. “Nemmeno le idee più forti, sai, mi convinceranno ad amare mai,” continuò con un ulteriore saltino verso Courfeyrac, che stava lentamente avanzando verso di lui, con un’espressione maliziosa sul viso. “Se non son sul cibo, quello sì!” rise l’artista, inginocchiandosi di fronte alla gelateria che si apriva sul viale. Courfeyrac scosse la testa.

“Discuteremo insieme fino all'alba, e tu ti convincerai,” cinguettò il letterato, prendendolo per le mani e portandolo ancora più vicino al Musain. Erano ormai a circa cento metri dal luogo di ritrovo, e la prospettiva di essere presentato ai famosi amici di Courf attraverso una stranissima e bislacca cover di Frozen non era delle migliori, “Solo che ancora non lo sai!”.

“Oggi per la prima volta, incontrerò questi tipi,” contrattaccò Grantaire, con un entusiasmo esponenzialmente inferiore rispetto a quello di Courfeyrac.

E qui la coreografia si fece più intricata, Courf iniziò a cantare con più enfasi e con più consapevolezza e i suoi passi si fecero più ravvicinati e di coro con quelli dei ballerini ausiliari, mentre ‘Taire si allontanava dal gruppo, ma non troppo, _grazie Balanchine_ , continuando a fare passi più classici.

“Ho raggiunto il mio obiettivo,” cantò a pieni polmoni il giovane studente dai capelli castani e troppo colmi di dispendiosi prodotti, “Grantaire viene con me, é un evento troppo pazzesco, mi sento proprio un re!” Courfeyrac si tappò la bocca mentre rideva, chissà a cosa stava pensando. Era forse un reato sentirsi un re? “Oggi per la prima volta, Grantaire ha detto sì a MEEEEEE!”

Immediatamente dopo, Grantaire iniziò a mettersi a cantare con un tono più basso e misterioso, dal suo posto al margine del gruppo. “Non dire mai di si a lui, se non vuoi finire come me. Scappare, negare. Perchè io so che un guaio presto combinerà!!”.

“Ma oggi sia allegria,” ribatté Courfeyrac, avvicinandosi con un salto a metà tra uno jeté e una cosa a caso.

“Questo ragazzo tuttavia,” proseguì con il suo tono basso Grantaire, guardando fisso verso Courf e il suo sorriso immenso.

“Abbasso l’agonia,” gridò Courf, mentre tre dei passanti lanciavano una delle studentesse di musica in un passo da cheerleaders. R nello stesso istante cantava: “E’ proprio un’agonia, ma oramai la colpa è mia,” e Courf completava con “….la gioia è mia,” tralasciando l’ormai. Evidentemente, gli avverbi non piacevano al suo compositore celeste.

“Ho bisogno di un po' di vino,” intonò Grantaire, schivando l’abbraccio di Courfeyrac, che ormai, a forza di ball changes e saltelli, lo aveva raggiunto.

“Oggi per la prima volta,” riprese lo studente di Lettere.

“Altrimenti come arrivo a stasera?” ribatté l’artista, una faccia sconsolata.

“Tutti i miei amici saranno là,” a questo, Grantaire si sentì un po’ più clemente verso Courfeyrac, quel ragazzo aveva solo troppo affetto verso tutti i suoi amici, non voleva male a nessuno.

“Vino!” era il turno di ‘Taire.

“Non c’è niente di più bello,” Courf cantò, con uno slancio verso Grantaire, per l’ennesima volta”.

“Dovrai sopportare ancora un po',” si mormorò, in tono, R, capendo che ormai non c’era più verso di non essere contagiati dall’entusiasmo di Courfeyrac.

“Oramai stiamo per arrivar!” urlò quest’ultimo e poi si lanciò di corsa verso il Musain, ormai in vista, cantando a pieni polmoni.

“E’ un giorno da ricordare, non c’è dubbio che lo sia,” proclamò mentre correva, girandosi su se stesso mentre finiva di cantare questa frase. “E vedo per la prima volta, le persone che io amo,” aveva raggiunto una nota così alta che Grantaire aveva davvero paura per i propri timpani, “tutte insieme quiiii!”

Allargò le braccia per indicare il Musain, ma finito di cantare, il giovincello andò a sbattere contro una figura alta e slanciata, che stava applaudendo con serietà, forse più alle ruote dei quattro ballerini di supporto che all’esibizione di Courf.

Un Courf che, resosi conto di chi aveva appena investito, arrossì e trascinò R dentro il Musain, frettolosamente, lasciando lo spilungone con un’espressione interrogativa stampata sul volto.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, siete arrivati qua! Non avete chiuso la pagina prima! Grazie!! (Ah, la canzone sarebbe appunto For The first time in forever di Frozen, bc why not?)
> 
> (Chiara & Chiara)


End file.
